Set You Free
by ByakkoNoMiko
Summary: Amiboshi/Yui ::sweatdrops:: But I made it work! I swear! Anyway, lots of Yui angst, a little sap, and a surprising amount of plot. *COMPLETED*
1. Runaway

NOTE: This fanfic was contrived watching too much Arc the Lad with my eyes shut. For those of you who don't know what the hell I'm talking about, Amiboshi's voice actor: Steve Cannon and Yui's voice actress: Wendi Lee, also do the voices of Arc and Kukaru, a couple in Arc the Lad. So, low and behold that while I was listening to a romance scene between them, I did have an insane urge to write this fanfic. And here it is...  
  
Yui trailed her hand idly along the banister as she walked aimlessly down the corridors of the Kutou palace. Her fingers traced the tiny, almost invisible carvings until she came to a point where the line that she had been following spilt and followed two separate paths. One groove was deeper and smooth, looping only slightly, in graceful arcs. The other was shallower and a little jagged, following an erratic course through the dark grains.  
  
"Which one did I choose?" she murmured aloud to herself. "I still don't know. Nothing...nothing seems right any more."  
  
With an irrational difficulty, she raised her finger from the banister and leaned against a pillar, her hands seeking its cool marble surface.  
  
"I'm just a teenager!" she protested to anything that might be interested in hearing. "None of this should have ever happened to me! If only I hadn't made Miaka go to the library with me, she never would have been sucked in and met Tamahome. I never would have gone in after her. I never..."  
  
She stared dully at the thin scar that ran across her wrist. She didn't even have the energy to cry anymore when she thought about it. Maybe it had been her fault after all...maybe the whole thing had been her fault all along.  
  
Then what was she doing? If there was a chance that she was wrong...a thousand people might die because she had been mistaken! But...what could she do anymore, even if she wanted to...wasn't it to late?  
  
She needed to get away from the palace. They were supposed to set out to attack Konan in a couple of days, but she couldn't...she just couldn't...  
  
She started down the hallway at a run. She stopped only to grab a cloak from her room and wrap it around her so that the soldiers would not recognize her exit. Then her feet were moving again. She could not put into words the emotions that drove her. Her mother had always complained that her daughter was moody and temperamental.  
  
She slowed to a walk when she neared the exit and joined up with a train of wagons that were leaving the palace gates. The merchants, too engrossed in counting their profits, didn't seem to notice that they had picked up an extra member.  
  
I wonder if I really got away. No...no one gets away from him. He knows everything...  
  
She wasn't really sure why she was thinking such things about Nakago...he hadn't been cruel to her before had he? Of course not...he.... he loved her. But he had been cruel to other people. He had seemed unaffected when four of her Seishi had died, nor did he seem very dedicated to the welfare of the other two that she had left. *  
  
Taking a deep breath, she chanced a look behind her as she walked through the gates. Her eyes scanned the courtyard nervously, and came to a sudden halt on a familiar, strikingly blonde figure. He was looking the other way, but as her eyes found him, he started to turn, as if merely thinking of him were enough to draw his attention.  
  
Quickly, she turned back around, trying hard to slow the rapid beating of her heart. Maybe he didn't see me, she thought desperately, he wouldn't be letting me go, would he? Maybe I actually got away...  
  
Nakago smiled slightly as his little priestess hurried out of the capital. He had known that this little temper tantrum was coming for a long time. Even a master of manipulation such as himself couldn't be expected to keep a temperamental teenage girl under control forever.  
  
"Aren't you going to go after her?" Suboshi demanded angrily, pulling back the cowl of the robe that had allowed him to escape the young girl's notice. "It's a dangerous place out there! She could be hurt."  
  
"I think not," Nakago replied quietly. "Lady Yui has been having doubts for a long while now. I think it would be best to let her have a little taste of freedom before we rein her back in. Let her get it out of her system."  
  
"But you can't just let her go out there alone!" Suboshi protested.  
  
"She needs to learn the consequences of straying to far from my protection," Nakago replied, putting the slightest bit of warning into his tone. Suboshi didn't take the hint.  
  
"The hell she does!" he yelled rudely. "I'm going after her!"  
  
"Suboshi," Nakago said sharply, finally bringing the boy to heel. "I will not allow your puppy love to interfere with my plans."  
  
Suboshi blushed and clamped his mouth shut, thinking furious thoughts that he would never have the courage to say aloud.  
  
"She will be fine," Nakago repeated. "I won't allow anything permanently damaging to happen to her." Not yet at least...not until I get my wish. Then I will have no further need her silly girly whims. Then I will have no need of anyone.  
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts, Priestess, because it's the last time you'll ever be away from my control."  
  
* At the time, Yui thought that Amiboshi was dead 


	2. Hunted

Yui had gotten off the caravan at a small town outside of Sairo. She didn't want to outstay her welcome and she figured that eventually, the mechants would eventually grow curious as to how they had gained an extra mouth to feed. Besides, the farther that she got from the palace, the less clear her reasons for leaving seemed. It had been a childish thing to do really. What was she supposed to do now. She didn't have enough money to support herself and nowhere to go. And her realization that perhaps she had been a little too hard on Miaka did her no good now. She doubted that her old friend would welcome her with open arms after everything she had done.  
  
"I should just go back," Yui muttered out loud to herself. "This is stupid." It was only then that she realized that she didn't know how to get back to the palace. She hadn't really been paying attention to what road they had been travelling on and as long as she had stayed in Kutou, she had never once bothered to examine a map of the country.  
  
"Brilliant Yui," she berated herself. "Just brilliant. This is ridiculous! I'm lost in my own empire!" Yui forced herself to take a deep breath. It was all right...she could just ask someone for directions. Foreigners weren't uncommon in Kutou, and from what she had seen, her blonde hair might mark her for one anyway.  
  
She walked up and down the marketplace for a while until she saw a boy about her own age sitting on the edge of a stone bench, tying up his sandle. She stopped in front of him, and cleared her throat, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Excuse me," she said softly. He looked up at her, his long black hair falling partially over his sparkling hazil eyes.  
  
"Can I help ya?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you, but could you tell me how I might get to the capital?" she asked. He cocked his head, the smile slipping for a second.  
  
"You a for'ner or some'at?" he inquired, standing up. Yui was surprised to find that he was about her own height as well. "Trav'lin by yourself? That's bad news, missus." He had an odd way of speaking,as if he couldn't get the words out of his mouth as fast as he wanted to say them and Yui was having some trouble understanding him.  
  
"I'm not alone," Yui lied. "My father is with me." The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Whatever, missus. Ya wanna dig yer own grave, that's your bus'ness," he shrugged. "Capital's 'dat way. Ya can take the Shami road." He smiled at her once more and practically flew down the street, full of ill-contained energy. Yui found herself unable to keep from smiling, his energy was contagious.  
  
She set off in the direction she had pointed, partially shrugging off her cloak in the heat. Mentally she tried to calculate how far she had come from the capital to know how long it was likely to take her to get back. Nakago was probably worried by now, and there was also the problem of stopping somewhere for the night. She wondered whether or not she had enough money to hire herself a carriage. She wasn't used to walking long distances and...  
  
Her musing was interrupted by the sudden feeling that she was not alone. She stopped walking suddenly, explaining the action by stooping down as if she had dropped something, and heard the sound of footsteps continue and suddenly stop. She closed her eyes tightly, then stood up again and continued walking at a somewhat more brisk pace, noticing for the first time how deserted that area of town seemed.  
  
The extra footsteps resumed as soon as hers did and she felt her heart start to pound uncomfortably fast. She tried to control her rapid breathing, but couldn't stop the surge of memories.  
  
/She screamed as she ran down the street, the sounds of her persuers so close behind her that they seemed to pound through her brain.  
  
"MIAKA!" she yelled in desperation as rough hands grabbed her from behind and forced her to the pavement. "MIAKA!"/  
  
As hard as she tried, Yui felt her heart speed even more rapidly and her body refused to listen to her any longer. She broke into a run, hearing the footsteps behind her speed up in accordance. Her mind was no longer functioning rationally, the memories of her first time in Kutou springing up in her mind. Oh no, oh Seiryu no, not again...  
  
Suddenly, she saw a figure directly in front of her and she knew it was too late. They had cut her off. A scream built up in her throat, but with the last of her control she silenced it. As greedy, rough hands grabbed at her from both sides, her mind slowly shut down. She flailed out blindly and without hope. The two men were strong and they easily pinned her down. Her eyes went blank and unseeing as she escaped in her own mind, retreating from reality.  
  
Not again...not again... 


	3. Savior

"Thank you, ma'am," Keika said politely, tucking the bag of rice into a pocket in his tunic. The woman smiled up at him.  
  
"Always my pleasure Keika," she replied, patting one of his hands fondly. "You're such a nice young man. You tell your mother that I said hello."  
  
"Will do, ma'am," Keika promised, smiling in return. He made his way carefully though the crowds in the market until he nearly collided with his best friend Teki.  
  
"Oi, watch where ya goin', ya fat lump," Teki complained, jumping back and almost knocking over several innocent passersby. "Got yer 'ead so far 'bove the crowd, think y'ed b'able to see where ya goin'"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Teki," Keika said, smiling slightly and changing his course so that he could walk with his shorter friend. "Lovely day isn't it? How many women have you terrorized so far?" Teki looked up at him a little oddly, his green-brown eyes disturbed. Keika had never seen him take their usual jibe this way.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Saw this foreign girl, all by herself," Teki answered, running his hand through his hair and pulling a couple of stray strands out of his loose ponytail. Teki's mind usually worked so much faster than his mouth that it was hard to make out what he was saying, but for once, Keika could clearly understand him. "Wanted to know the way to the capital." Keika quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Teki 'Lock Up Your Daughters' Kamiya is worried about a girl?" he asked mildly. "Never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"Shut up, baka. Tryin' to be serious," Teki replied, giving Keika a shove that nearly sent him into a produce stand. "They found that Hok'n girl dead a week ago down South Alley. Bad news." Keika grimaced. Teki had a point. It wasn't exactly safe for the girl to travel all the way to the capital by herself. But still, what could they possibly do? It wasn't as if they had the spare time to escort her or the spare money to hire a carriage. Still...something about it...  
  
"All right," Keika decided, absently rubbing his right shoulder. "Let's see if we can find her. There's only one way to leave here for the capital so we should be able to catch up." Teki looked surprised that he had been taken so seriously and hurried to catch up with his friend's longer strides.  
  
"What ya plannin' to do if we find 'er?" Teki asked, keeping up by way of his excessive energy. "Walk 'er 'ome?"  
  
"I don't know!" Keika muttered back. "You're the one who brought it up."  
  
"Sup'rised ya listened," Teki grinned.  
  
"So am I," Keika answered, wincing at a sudden throb in his shoulder.  
  
"Ya run into a door 'gain, Keik?" Teki asked, noticing instantly.  
  
"Must have," Keika replied. "I don't remember doing anything to it." Teki halted suddenly.  
  
"Hear some'at?" he asked, voice barely audible. Keika paused. Slightly ahead he could hear muffled screams and coarse laughter.  
  
"Shit!" Teki swore softly. "I -"  
  
Keika didn't wait for him to finish. His shoulder was on fire now. He rushed forward, flying around a tight corner. Two large men had a young girl pressed to the ground. They looked up, annoyed at his sudden intrusion.  
  
"Get lost, pinhead," one of them warned. "This a'int none of your business." Keika stood his ground, glaring angrily.  
  
"Let her go," he commanded, his voice carrying more authority than he knew he had. He could sense Teki coming up behind him.  
  
"I said -" the man repeated.  
  
"Never mind it, Saihten," the second interrupted. "We'll have to kill them anyway now." The first man grinned maliciously, revealing a large gap between his two front teeth.  
  
"I don't mind," he hissed, standing up and pulling a long knife from concealment in his tunic. "Now don't squeal too much." Teki moved back nervously.  
  
"I'll warn you one last time," Keika said firmly. "Let her go and walk away." The first man laughed and lunged forward, stabbing down visciously. Keika easily sidestepped, catching only a glancing blow. In the same motion, he brought up his knee into the man's stomach. It wasn't as effective as he thought it would be. The man was strong.  
  
"Lucky," Gap-tooth muttered, taking one deep breath to steady himself. Keika backed up slowly. He glanced at Teki, and saw confirmation in the other boy's eyes. Without warning, he lunged at the second man, who hadn't moved from his position next to the girl. He caught the man by surprise, but he was quick and Keika's punch landed four inches to the right of where he had intended it. The man fell backwards, but was quickly getting to his feet. Teki landed several quick kicks on Gap-tooth, knocking him into the wall, but that wore out his advantage.  
  
"Can't keep 'dis up long, Keik," Teki pointed out. The girl next to Keika stirred and looked up at him, eyes full of pleading and pain. A thousand images flashed through Keika's mind in rapid succession, and at some point in the tirade, he lost something of himself. He was suddenly an observer in someone else's life.  
  
"Teki!" the boy called out. "Cover your ears and make sure the girl can't hear!" At another time, Teki might have questioned this illogical command, but he must have sensed the change in his friend's manner. He dropped to his knees, holding the girl's head in between them to block her hearing and covering his own ears.  
  
The boy who had taken over Keika's body withdrew his flute from a loop on his belt and brought it to his lips. His soul surged out of him, holding the two men where they were.  
  
"Burst," he murmured. The men screamed and fell where they were. With the terrible sounds, Keika suddenly returned to himself. He lowered his flute to his side, staring around in horror. Teki let his hands fall to his knees, eyes wide.  
  
"Keika..." he said slowly.  
  
"I don't know," Keika replied, looking down at him and the girl. The girl held out one hand weakly toward him, and a slight whimper escaped her lips. Keika kneeled in front of her and took her hand in his gently.  
  
"It's all right, miss," he said comfortingly. "They're gone now. They won't bother you any longer." She lunged forward suddenly, burying her head in Keika's shirt.  
  
"Suboshi!" she cried, clutching him tightly. Keika looked up at Teki, just as confused as he was. Not knowing what else to do, he held her and whispered soothingly.  
  
"It's all right," he murmured. "It's okay now. You're fine. You're safe." 


	4. Dawning

Author's Note: Just so you know, this is my brain dead/writer's block chapter. Sorry if it seems a little disconnected or repetitive. =)  
  
The girl fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, her crying subsiding at last.  
  
"Weird day, huh?" Teki commented wryly, bouncing to his feet.  
  
"You're telling me," Keika agreed fervently. "I guess I'll bring her home with me, let her recover a bit. She's not likely to be ready to travel soon." He wrapped his arms around her and stood up, trying to ignore his protesting shoulder.  
  
"Not goin' anywhere til ya patch up that shoulder," Teki said firmly, placing one hand on his good shoulder. "It was hurtin' 'fore the damn bastard stabbed ya." Keika acceded, lowering himself and the girl to the ground and allowing his friend to roll up his right sleeve.  
  
He stared down into the girl's face. Her short blonde hair fell in golden tresses, framing her face perfectly. He was sure he had never seen her before, but for an instant during his fight, he had been so sure that he knew her...  
  
"Holy shit, Keik!" Teki swore. "What the hell is this?" Keika looked at his shoulder and saw a blue symbol etched vividly into his skin. "Ya get a tatto or some'at?"  
  
"No," Keika replied, perplexed. Slowly, the symbol faded and disappeared from his skin.  
  
"That some seriously strange shit," Teki muttered. "Have some'at ta do wit' watcha did to them?" Keika stared at the two lifeless bodies.  
  
"I don't know," he replied softly. "I don't really know what I did."  
  
"Maybe it some'at from...ya know...the time before ya can remember," Teki suggested cautiously, knowing that Keika was uncomfortable about that subject.  
  
"I think mother and father would have told me if I could kill people with my flute," he pointed out. "Anyway, you done with that shoudler?"  
  
"Yah," Teki said, tying off his makeshift bandage tightly. "What we gonna do wit'...wit' the..." He guestured at the bodies.  
  
"Leave them here," Keika responded indifferently. "They're from out of town; we know everyone in this town. No one bothered to find out what happened to the girl from Houkkan and no one will bother to find out what happened to them." He stood, carefully adjusting the girl in his arms before setting out.  
  
"Best ta take the alleys," Teki decided, bouncing easily ahead of him. "Two of ya look a bit strange as ya are." He grinned roguishly. "Not that ya a'int just the cutest 'ittle couple in the world."  
  
"You're incorrigible," Keika laughed. Teki screwed up his face in annoyance.  
  
"Don't use big words 'round me, Keika," he whined. "Dunno wat the 'ell yer sayin'!"  
  
"Excuse me," Keika corrected himself. "I'll remember to use the nice small words you can understand next time. Like 'bad' and 'sake.'"  
  
"Aww shut it, Keik!" Teki muttered sulkily. "Yer always mockin' me. You and Amiichan." Keika laughed goodnaturedly, glad that Teki had let him come out on top of their verbal battle for once. The smaller boy feigned stupidity, but only because he didn't want their sensei to expect too much of him. In reality, his mind was at least as quick as his tounge and he could think circles around anyone Keika knew.  
  
They were nearing his house now. They no longer walked on the cobbled alleys but on the same dusty road that he had walked for as long as he could remember. Not that that was very long, he realized ruefully. For all that he knew, he had only been walking this road for a month. He had never inquired too deeply into the time before he had lost his memory in the battle, as it seemed to upset his parents. He had subsisted on 'You're our son, Keika, and we've always loved you,' and left the rest alone.  
  
"How long have you known me, Teki?" he asked suddenly. His friend, who had been knocking fence posts with a branch a few steps ahead of him, stopped and looked back over his shoulder.  
  
"Watcha mean, Keik?" he asked lightly.  
  
"I don't remember anything of my life over a month back," Keika said needlessly, getting the sudden impression that Teki was avoiding the question. "So how long have we known each other?"  
  
"Dunno," Teki said casually, giving another fence post a good whack. "Guess a pretty good time. Moved here when I was five or so."  
  
"And we've known each other since then?" Keika persisted.  
  
"Guess so," Teki answered, starting to sound uncomfortable. Keika let him be for the moment, but a small doubt had started to nag at the back of his mind that hadn't been there before. Why would no one tell him anything? What was it that no one wanted him to find out?  
  
"Keika?" his mother called. She had just walked out of the house and spotted him walking towards her. "What happened?"  
  
"Teki and I were walking through the alleys when we ran into two men..." he trailed off. His mother went pale and rushed into the house.  
  
"Bring the girl inside," she commanded.  
  
Yui awoke slowly, opening her eyes cautiously. She was lying on a bed in a small room, pleasently decorated. The sun shone brightly through the window, indicating that she had slept through the night. She could hear the somewhat muffled sounds of breakfast being made in the other room. She could almost convince herself that she was back at home, except that Suboshi was asleep in a chair next to her bed, his head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Yui smiled to herself. He was so innocent when he slept, his oliver hair somewhat mussed and one arm falling carelessly across his chest. And he had come to save her. The smile slipped from her face as her mind forced itself back to what had almost happened. She closed her eyes tightly. She had been through this before and knew that it was best to come to grips with it right away. She allowed the horrible scene to play back through her mind.  
  
The men chased her down and pinned her to the ground, but Suboshi had come and fought them off. He had... She stopped, her brow furrowing. A flute? She didn't remember Suboshi playing the flute. And come to think of it, why had even bothered to fight the two men off by hand? They weren't any match for him. She opened her eyes again, studying his figure in the chair.  
  
"Keika?" came a voice from the doorway. Yui looked over to see a girl about her own age and height with mid-length pale hair walk slowly into the room. She smiled and set down her tray of food on the bedside table next to his chair. Yui shut her eyes, not willing to have company just yet.  
  
"Good morning," the girl said. Yui sighed and opened her eyes.  
  
"Good morning," she replied.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've felt better." Yui couldn't summon the energy to be much more than civil with her. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it, let alone a complete stranger.  
  
"You don't seem overly distraught," the girl commented, seemingly unaffected by the lack of conversation initiative her ward was taking. "I've helped a lot of girls like you, who were almost raped and some who were, and you seem to be taking this unusually calmly."  
  
"This isn't my first time," Yui answered, her voice flat.  
  
"Ah," the girl nodded. "That explains it then." The girl's matter-of- fact tone seemed strange to Yui. She had never met someone who took her story so simply.  
  
Suboshi yawned and stretched, opening his eyes lazily.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head," the girl greeted him. He looked over at Yui instantly, and seeing her awake, broke into a smile.  
  
"You're awake," he said, rather unneccessarily. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
"I'm fine," Yui answered.  
  
"I'm glad," Suboshi said. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Yui frowned. No self-recriminations? No threats of horrible deaths to all those remotely responsible? Suboshi wasn't acting like himself... In fact...what had the girl called him? Keika? But it couldn't be...he looked identical to Suboshi...  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" he asked solicitously.  
  
"No," Yui replied, sitting herself up. "Not yet, thank you."  
  
"Okay then," he smiled. "Amiiara here brought over some clothes for you to change in, and there's a bath for you in the other room. I'll go and make sure it's heated right now. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like before you continue your journey."  
  
Yui nodded absently, her eyes searching him, trying to find some sign that he was not Suboshi. He got up and left the room and still she stared at the spot where he had left. It...it had to be him...but...  
  
"Do you need any help?" the girl called Amiiara asked.  
  
"No," Yui answered. "I'll be fine."  
  
"All right then, I'm going to help Keika's mother with the cleaning," she replied. "I'll be around if you need anything."  
  
Yui shook her head. Keika again. And Keika's mother? This couldn't be. There was no way there could be anyone who looked so perfectly like her seishi. It was like they were...  
  
like they were twins... 


	5. Lost

NOTE: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that this is so late!!! I am an incurable lazy bum... A side note on my writing in general: I know it may be aggravating for a lot of you to read something with such a slow build-up, but such is my writing style.  
  
Yui shook her head violently.  
  
"No," she muttered out loud. "It can't be. It's impossible. Amiboshi is dead."  
  
He had been the first casualty of the war she had started with her best friend. He had died before she had even met him, and it had torn Suboshi's life apart. There was no way that Suboshi could have been wrong about that...was there? But the alternative: that there could somehow be a boy in existence who looked exactly like Suboshi, was even harder to believe.  
  
"He's alive," she whispered. "But what does it mean?"  
  
Well, it meant that she had to bring him back to the capital with her. He was, after all, one of her Seishi, and she didn't want to cause poor Suboshi any more grief. But...  
  
"But he doesn't remember any of that. He doesn't remember being a Seishi, or fighting, or even his brother," Yui murmured. How could she in good conscience bring an innocent boy back into the war with her? But if they were going to attack Konan, they might need his help. Frustrated, she made her way to the bath, dropping her dirty school uniform as she went.  
  
"It should be ready, Miss!" Amiboshi called from outside her window.  
  
"Thank you," she yelled back, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"I still can't believe it," she muttered as she tested the water gingerly with one foot. "He's really alive. The one I never knew."  
  
Keika added another log to the ever-growing pile on the ground and quickly centered another block of wood. He had long since discarded his shirt, though it was not particularly warm outside, and he could feel the perspiration beading on his forehead.  
  
/Thwack/ Keika's axe came down and split the block cleanly in two.  
  
He was feeling inexplicably lighter today. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but for the first time he felt at home. Which was silly of course, because he hadn't gone anywhere, but the feeling remained.  
  
/Thwack/  
  
Before today, he had been unable to stop from feeling just a little bit uncomfortable here. It was his home, but he only knew that from hearsay. His only memories had been given to him second-hand and for all extensive purposes he had only lived for a month.  
  
/Thwack/  
  
But now he had started to remember some things. It was vague, of course; he couldn't dredge up any specific memories, but at least there was something there, something that had started to fill the void.  
  
/Thwack/  
  
"I think that will be enough wood, Keika," his father said, looking at amazement at the huge pile on the ground. "We only need to restock for a week or so."  
  
"Oh, right," Keika replied sheepishly, wiping his forehead with one sleeve. "I guess I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
"Well hello there," his father said suddenly, looking past him. Keika turned around to see the girl standing in the doorway, wearing a short blue kimono. She smiled ever so slightly in greeting. It was almost shy, like the first flower to appear after a long winter. Keika blushed.  
  
/Gods, what am I thinking? I sound like a moron.../  
  
"I believe you've met my son Keika," his father prompted.  
  
"Yes," she replied, and Keika was sad to hear that it was as cold and empty as it had been when last he heard it. "I'm very grateful to all of you."  
  
"Don't mention it," the old man replied good-naturedly. "And don't worry about getting the rest of the way to the capital. Either Keika or myself will be happy to bring you."  
  
"Thank you," the girl replied, but her voice had gotten even more broken at his mention of this. His father must have sensed it, because he quickly moved on, muttering something about the horse.  
  
"Did you have a nice bath?" Keika inquired politely.  
  
"Yes, yes, it was wonderful," the girl nodded distractedly, studying his face intently.  
  
Keika felt himself start to blush again. Hurriedly, he bent down and picked up an armful of the logs that he had so recently finished chopping and carried it over to the pile, stacking them neatly.  
  
"It occurs to me," the girl continued, "that I haven't ever properly introduced myself. My name is Yui Hongo and I did mean it when I said that I was grateful."  
  
"Don't think anything of it," Keika replied, silently repeating her name to himself. Yui joined him as he went back to pick up another handful. "You don't have to -" he protested.  
  
"I can tell you're the kind of person who doesn't take thanks very well," she answered, hefting her armful. "But I would like to try to repay you even so." Keika shut his mouth and allowed her to help him. After a moment or two of silence, she hesitantly started again. "How...how long have you lived here?" she asked him, looking down intently at the wood she was stacking.  
  
"I..." Keika started. "I...well...I'm not entirely sure. You see there was a battle here a while ago and I was pretty badly hurt. I lost all memory of what had happened to me before then. My parents don't really like to talk about it. Bad memories I guess." Yui still did not look up at him. Her hands were gripping the last piece of wood she had placed, as if it were her last lifeline.  
  
"You don't remember anything at all?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said, fighting to keep bitterness and self-pity out of his voice. "Nothing."  
  
"But...you're happy here, aren't you?" Yui asked. Keika wasn't sure where exactly this was headed. He placed the last block and stared down at her. She refused to look up at him, watching her hands.  
  
"Would you like to take a little walk?" he asked suddenly. "I could sort of show you around the woods near here. It's a nice day out." Yui nodded, her hands loosening. Keika bent down and picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.  
  
"To answer your question, yes, I'm happy here," Keika continued as the two of them walked off. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there a reason that you asked?" Yui was silent for a while.  
  
"No, not really," she replied finally.  
  
"What about you, then," Keika inquired. "Now that you know all of my life that I know, let me find out a little about you. Where are you from, for starters?"  
  
"You wouldn't know the place," Yui answered. "It's very far away, and it's much different from this place. My family is there. I'm not sure if I'll ever go back." She kicked a stone out of her path with a particular vengeance.  
  
"Why not?" Keika asked.  
  
"I don't know if I could," Yui replied, staring ahead. "It's so very far away." Keika decided to switch tracks.  
  
"Why are you headed for the capital?" he asked.  
  
"There's a man there," she said after a pause. "He...will want me to come back. He might be very, very worried about me." Keika felt his heart sink slightly. Of course, she would already have someone. She was beautiful and smart. He should have realized that from the start. Slowly, the hope he didn't know he had had started to wither.  
  
"I see," he said simply.  
  
They walked in silence for a while, each contemplating their loss.  
  
"I'll be happy to travel with you to the capital," Keika offered finally.  
  
"That's not necessary," Yui said immediately. Keika tried not to feel hurt.  
  
"I'd really feel better if I knew that you'd gotten there safely," he said softly.  
  
"I'll be fine," Yui insisted. "I don't need an escort."  
  
"You're being irrational," Keika pointed out. "It isn't safe for a young lady your age to be walking unescorted -"  
  
"I told you I don't need you!" Yui retorted, her voice sounding rather panicky. Keika stopped walking and it took Yui a couple of paces to stop as well.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend," he said. Yui sighed.  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm...I'm a little tired and I'm not thinking straight. I'm sorry that I snapped at you."  
  
"Forgotten," Keika replied. "Would you like to go home and rest?"  
  
"No, please, I'm enjoying the woods. I'd like to keep walking if you don't mind," she answered. She finally turned around and gave him one of those tentative almost-smiles.  
  
"I'd love that," he agreed. "There's a lake just a little further down the path, shouldn't take us more than five minutes or so to get there."  
  
"You may come in, Suboshi," Nakago called, pitching his voice just loudly enough to be heard in the corridor outside his chamber.  
  
"You wanted to see me," Suboshi stated flatly. The boy had been intolerably insolent since Yui had left the palace.  
  
"A situation has arisen," Nakago said in cold tones, trying to ignore the boy's attitude. "The Lady Yui needs to be brought back to the palace as soon as possible. I thought you might appreciate the opportunity to do that job yourself."  
  
"Earlier Lord Nakago said that Yui would come back on her own. Has Lord Nakago changed his mind?" Suboshi asked lightly. He had gone one step too far, and they both knew it. Nakago's eyes suddenly narrowed and Suboshi winced and fell to one knee with a slight cry.  
  
"I do not tolerate insubordination," Nakago said evenly, his voice lethally calm.* "Perhaps you did not realize that I was doing you a favor. Perhaps you would like me to go after her myself. I cannot say that I would be as gentle." Suboshi shook his head violently.  
  
"No, Lord Nakago," he said emphatically. Nakago squeezed once more with his chi and the boy emitted another small noise of pain.  
  
"We will consider that lesson learned," Nakago said. "I went easy on you the first time. Do not let this happen again."  
  
"No, Lord Nakago," Suboshi agreed, his voice quavering slightly. "With your leave, I will retrieve Lady Yui."  
  
"She is in the village of Nikkoen, near Sairo," Nakago told the young Seishi. Suboshi stood and bowed. Nakago's voice stopped him as he turned to leave. "Oh and Suboshi..." Suboshi turned partially around to face him. "There may be some difficulty. I believe that she has become involved with a young boy there."  
  
He saw Suboshi stiffen in pain and rage and he knew that his psychological torture had been far more effective than anything he could have done to the boy physically. He walked swiftly out of the room without saying another word. Nakago smirked slightly. His plans had gotten thrown off track when that strange boy had saved Yui from his men, but this end should chastise the headstrong girl sufficiently.  
  
"I hope that you enjoyed your taste of freedom, Lady Yui."  
  
* I put this in there just for you Alyson =) 


	6. Safe

Author's Note: he last chapter sucked and I am extremely sorry. It was rambling and pretty much pointless. I tried to do better this time. In answer to a review that I received: Nakago did send the men who attacked Yui at the beginning, but he didn't send them to rape her. I don't know if I will find an appropriate place to explain that in the story, so I'll just say it now. He knew that it would be assumed because rape is evidently extremely common in the world of Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
"Thanks for the transport, Soi," Suboshi said perfunctorily, gazing around at the small town he suddenly found himself in.  
  
"You needn't be so cold, Suboshi," Soi remarked mildly. "We seem to be dying off at an alarming rate so the rest of us would do well to stick together." Suboshi sighed. She was right...she had just done him a favor with no promise of reward: definitely a rare thing among the Seiryu Seishi.  
  
"I'm sorry Soi," he apologized, the words sounding strange to him. "I'm not feeling very civil at the moment, but I really do appreciate the favor."  
  
Soi didn't say anything more before she calmly fazed back to the capital. Suboshi wasn't sure whether he had offended her or not, but at the moment he didn't particularly care. His eyes were subconsciously picking out every young male in the crowd as if trying to ascertain in a single glance (which was probably closer to glare) who was the one who would have to die a very slow and painful death.  
  
He could feel Lady Yui's presence calling to him, the way it had when he and his brother had first gone to the capital. It was like the single dancing flame in a world of blackness and he could have followed it anywhere, but there was something else too...something familiar nagging at the back of his mind... No matter, he had a mission to carry out and an interloper to dispose of.  
  
"I'll bring you back, Lady Yui," he whispered. "No matter what I have to do."  
  
Yui dangled her feet over the steep bank so that her toes just barely brushed the surface of the water. Amiboshi was seated just a few feet away at the base of a willow tree. For lack of anything better to do, he had taken out his flute and was twisting it absently in his hands.  
  
"How did you find this place?" Yui asked, more to avoid being alone with her thoughts than out of any real curiosity. "It's beautiful."  
  
"My parents say that I used to come here all the time when I was little. They say I loved the water. Teki told me that we built a raft one year and paddled out to the middle. We tried fishing, but you can't catch much with a hook on a string," he answered, with none of the nostalgia that usually accompanies the recalling of childhood memories. "I don't remember any of it, of course," he added, his voice flat. "It's not any more real to me than it is to you."  
  
"Maybe it's a good thing," Yui suggested, tracing small circles in the water with her toe. "That you can't remember your past, I mean."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Well, you don't remember anything bad ever happening to you. You don't remember any loved ones dying, or the first time you cut or burnt yourself. You don't have any childhood traumas to hold you back," Yui explained. "I wouldn't mind just...forgetting..."  
  
"Forgetting what?" Amiboshi asked quietly. Yui didn't answer. She couldn't tell him. Couldn't spit it all out like she had with Tamahome or Nakago or even Suboshi. Amiboshi had obtained a very unusual place in her mind. He was the lucky one, whether he knew it or not. He didn't remember the horrors of war and he had the ability to sit the rest of it out. He was the Seishi that she could save, the only one that she could protect.  
  
"Little things," she answered dismissively. "The past rules our lives." /How well I know that/ she thought ruefully to herself. She held up her arm to stare at the faint remnants of a scar on her wrist. /I can never be free of my past. Amiboshi will never know how lucky he is/  
  
"Who is it that you're going to meet at the capital?" Amiboshi asked after a while, sounding as if he dreaded the answer. Yui had similarly dreaded such questions. She couldn't get into the answers without revealing too much about her station and too much about who "Keika" really was. /Well this is an awkward situation/ she sighed inwardly.  
  
"A foreigner, like myself," she evaded. "I met him in Kutou a few months ago. But Seiryu, it feels like years ago." She suddenly felt very strange, as if all of her insides were suddenly shifting. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly to stop the world from spinning. /Leave me alone! / she cried inwardly. /I didn't summon you! /  
  
"Are you alright?" Amiboshi asked worriedly, bending over her with an expression of touching concern on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Yui replied as Seiryu slowly faded from her. "I got a little dizzy that's all."  
  
"Do you need to lie down?" Amiboshi was rubbing absently at his shoulder and for some reason that was extremely distracting.  
  
"No, I'm fine really. It's gone already," Yui replied. /That's where his mark is, isn't it? Opposite from Suboshi's/ she realized suddenly. /Did he feel the presence of the God? /  
  
"If you're sure," Amiboshi conceded, sitting down next to her. "Let me know if it happens again."  
  
Yui was sure that she had not felt such sincere tenderness since she had entered the book. Even when Nakago had professed his eternal love and devotion, his voice had never been as honest and sweet as when Amiboshi expressed mere concern. Even Suboshi, who had always wanted to make her happy, had had an air of desperation about him when he spoke to her, as if she were the one thing in the world that he had left to cling to and that scared her.  
  
They talked for a long while of inconsequential things. It was hard to have any momentous conversation when one of them couldn't and the other wouldn't discuss anything of their pasts. /Strange how the past rules us. And I never really noticed it before/  
  
A strange change was coming over Yui's mind as she sat on the edge of the small lake far away from war and Miaka and Nakago. The horrible things that had happened to her seemed to be fading, very slowly. She realized that though she had spent months recovering in Kutou, she was just now starting to heal. She found herself smiling more easily and even laughing on occasion. It was almost painful at first; she had been out of the habit for so long.  
  
"When are you going back?" Amiboshi asked suddenly. Yui's fists clenched. The world that she had shut out for a brief moment came crashing back down on her. When was she going back? Back to the war, back to being the Priestess of Seiryu, back to people dying at her command.  
  
"I...soon," she answered sadly. It would have to be soon, or she would never go back at all. She would stay here, and sooner or later, Nakago would find her, and then he'd find Amiboshi... "Soon." Amiboshi looked disappointed.  
  
"You couldn't stay for just a couple of days?" he asked hopefully. "I could show you around a bit, and then I could give you a ride to the capital. I have to take a wagon of supplies there soon anyway..."  
  
"No," Yui said firmly, her mind in a panic. /You can't come to the capital with me, you fool! He'll sense you there! He'll know! / "In fact, I should be going very soon. My friend in the capital is probably very worried about me..." She stood up quickly and lost her footing. She almost slipped sideways into the lake, but Amiboshi's hand reached out to grab her arm, keeping her upright.  
  
"Watch your step," he said lightly. "It's deeper than it looks. Amiiara will be furious with you if you get her kimono wet." Yui couldn't help but be reminded of Tamahome, but this time, she did not move away. Cautiously, she looked up at him and saw the slight hint of pain in his eyes at her abrupt refusals of his offers. /Better hurt feelings than dead/  
  
"Thank you," she said, starting to pull away.  
  
"No," Amiboshi said suddenly, tightening his grip on her arm slightly. "Before you go, please tell me why you're so eager to get away."  
  
"It's not like I'm leaving right now," Yui replied, trying to keep her tone light.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get the chance to ask you again," Amiboshi continued doggedly. "What are you going back to in Kutou and why has it made you so unhappy?" Yui didn't answer. There was no answer that she could give him. She stared at his hand on her arm and said nothing. "Won't you tell me?" Amiboshi asked softly. "Please, Yui, I'm trying to help. I don't know what's waiting for you in Kutou, but it takes the smile off your face, and that alone is a crime. Don't go back there. You can stay here."  
  
"No I can't," Yui answered miserably.  
  
"I promise, I can keep you safe."  
  
"Nothing is strong enough to protect me from this."  
  
"Yui, please let me try. I don't want you to lose your smile again. Let me make you laugh, for as long as I can. Please? Let me set you free." Yui stared up into his face. Her heart wanted to believe, wanted to more than anything. Wanted to think that she could be safe, could be loved, could be free. But then she saw his face in her mind, felt his cold power, and she knew that it was stronger. Against her will, tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"You can't," she whispered, arms falling weakly to her sides. "You can't." Amiboshi sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She let him, trying to create a memory of what it felt like to have him nearby. He let his head rest on hers.  
  
"I'm sorry," he told her quietly. The effect of those two simple words was too much for Yui. Holding back more tears, she wrapped her arms around her Seishi, awkwardly.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A few yards away, Suboshi watched his world end. 


	7. Wish

Author's Notes: Well, sorry for yet another highly delayed, disappointingly short chapter. I've been suffering from a bout of doubt in my ability so your reviews have really helped. Thanks! ^.^  
  
The world shattered.  
  
He had always been suspended between those two souls: his firm, solid support and his beautiful, unapproachable aspiration. The earth beneath his feet and the sun in his sky.  
  
Suboshi stumbled backwards into a tree and slid down until he sat at the base, staring blankly forward as Amiboshi smoothed Yui's hair.  
  
"You never…you never needed me that way. Why? I loved you…I always loved you…why was my love never enough…never enough for you," Suboshi whispered. He wasn't sure whom he meant the words for. They didn't need him anymore. He had tried so hard to be something, anything to them. He had loved them so much that there was nothing left for himself, but it hadn't been enough. They didn't need him, didn't want him. They wanted each other.  
  
A sudden surge of anger and jealousy choked Suboshi. He rose shakily to his feet, hands clenching into trembling fists.  
  
But it subsided as quickly as it came. There was no focus for his anger. He couldn't be angry with either of them…he loved them too much. He realized that he had started to cry.  
  
"Last time I cried," he thought out loud, "was when I let you go, brother." He looked up sadly at his twin. "I've let you go too many times, but…I have to do it again. I have to let both of you go."  
  
He started to turn away, empty, blasted to the core. He had turned his back on the last lights of the universe.  
  
But then, he remembered.  
  
Nakago.  
  
There was no way they could be together. Nakago had sent him to look for Yui and if he didn't come back with her… Eventually someone would find her, and then they'd find Amiboshi…and he couldn't allow that to happen. He had sacrificed too much to keep his brother away from war to allow Nakago to find him again.  
  
He turned slowly back to the two most important people in his world, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
"Please forgive me."  
  
Yui walked in silence back to Amiboshi's home, his arm around her shoulder. She knew that she would have to leave as soon as possible. Probably that night, so she wouldn't have to fight with Amiboshi. She knew that it was the right thing to do, but Seiryuu help her, she didn't want to.  
  
She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Amiboshi stopped also and looked back at her questioningly.  
  
"Seiryuu help me, I don't want to," she whispered. She felt the beast- god inside her stir at her mention of his name. "It's possible isn't it…I never thought of it, but…."  
  
"What's wrong, Yui?" Amiboshi asked, concern touching his voice.  
  
"Nothing!" she laughed suddenly. "Except that I'm the biggest fool in all of Kutou for not thinking of this sooner. I was to set on using them against Miaka that I never even considered…"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Amiboshi asked, hopelessly confused. Yui smiled at him.  
  
"That's a secret, but you'll know soon enough," she said mysteriously. She still had two wishes left, if she wanted to, she could use one to keep Nakago away from her, away from Konan for that matter. She could stay here without fear of Nakago or a war.  
  
Laughing again, she started back down the path towards home, practically dancing.  
  
Keika stood staring after her for a second, shocked at the sudden change. Yui seemed like an entirely different person. She turned back and smiled at him.  
  
"You coming?" she asked. "Or are you just going to stand there until you take root."  
  
"Sorry," Keika apologized, running a little to catch up with her. He didn't know what her secret was, but it had brought her smile and laughter back and he would give anything to keep it that way. 


	8. Twilight

Author's Notes: Well, I have quite a few this time, since it's the last chapter. The last one had to be rather short so that I could wrap it up this time. I don't know how you guys are going to like the ending, but I'll explain why it had to end this way at the end. Another note: I don't know if anyone was wondering, but I refer to Amiboshi as "Keika" when the story is being told from his perspective, because that's how he thinks of himself, whereas Yui and Suboshi both see him as Amiboshi. Also, I really want to thank all of my loyal readers for waiting an excruciatingly long time for every chapter and everyone who took the time to review the story. It really helped to keep me going. Special thanks to KrissyTreat and B-chan for sticking with me until the end. I tried to make it worth your while. Also, thank you to Ames for helping inspire me to write this fic and to all of the Seiryuu fans out there, this one was for you guys. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
*****  
  
Keika watched Yui walked out from under the trees, the sunlight illuminating her face. She smiled tentatively, and held her palm out, as though to catch a ray in her hand. Keika wondered at the sudden change that had come over her. Whatever revelation she had had in the forest, he was glad for it. Perhaps she was willing to be more reasonable about letting him take care of her.  
  
"You probably have so many chores I'm keeping you from," Yui said suddenly, turning around to face him.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," Keika replied quickly.  
  
"No, don't worry about it. I could use a little rest anyway," she replied.  
  
"Uh – All right," he agreed. He really did have things he should be doing, but he felt very reluctant to leave her for some reason. "It won't take me that long. I'll come back and make you dinner later. I'm not that bad of a cook."  
  
"All right," she smiled. "I might be staying here for a little while, if that's okay?"  
  
"I've already told you you're welcome," Keika reminded her with a relieved smile.  
  
"Thank you. I'll see you soon." She turned back toward the house without another word, walking in the strangely careful way she had about her. There was still an aura of sadness and regret and pain about her, but he thought it had begun to abate. He was going to do whatever he could to keep it that way.  
  
"See you soon."  
  
*****  
  
Yui closed the door behind her, the light feeling of hope she had found wavered slightly when she remembered the pain it had caused her to make her first wish to the beast god. But it was worth it. She was going to wish Nakago out of her life, wish war out of her life, wish Miaka and Tamahome and Konan and revenge out of her life. She had made mistakes but she could end them all with just two wishes.  
  
"One to protect Konan from Kutou and stop this war," she murmured. "And one wish to banish Seiryuu."  
  
She would no longer be Seiryuu no Miko. Amiboshi would no longer be her Seishi. Most importantly, Nakago would lose his omnipotence. She couldn't kill him. He had manipulated her, she knew now, and used her, and her Seishi, but he had protected her and cared for her, if only as far as it served his own ends. She couldn't bring herself to kill him. So she would stop him from becoming a God.  
  
Yui took a deep breath, ready to make her wish, when she heard the door open softly behind her. She turned around to see Amiboshi standing in the doorway, holding a cup. Evidently he had still been concerned she might try to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you, Yui," he said, "but I made you some tea, would you like some?"  
  
"Sure," she said with a smile, taking the cup from him.  
  
"It's good to see you smile, Yui," he said, his voice oddly soft. "You have such a beautiful smile."  
  
"Thank you," Yui mumbled, taking a sip of tea to hide her frantic blushing. She could feel her face burning even as she drank. /One simple compliment and you blush like a little girl/ she scolded herself, but she was feeling lightheaded nonetheless.  
  
Amiboshi was still regarding her with those deep, oddly troubled eyes.  
  
"It wouldn't have worked," he whispered. "I need you to know that."  
  
"What?" Yui asked, barely able to hang on to what he was saying.  
  
"It would never have worked," he repeated. "You couldn't have stayed here. He would have found you."  
  
Yui gasped at what Amiboshi was saying and suddenly realized that she was a little too lightheaded. And it wasn't just her face that was burning anymore, her whole body felt like it was on fire.  
  
/It isn't him! It isn't him…/  
  
"Su…bo…shi?" Yui gasped, grabbing onto the back of an armchair for support. The whole world was spinning.  
  
"I need you to understand that," his voice was desperate now. "Please…there was no other way…you have to go back….there's no other way…"  
  
"No…" she protested. "Seiryuu…I'm going to…wish…" She had to make him understand! He had to know! There was a way! She had found out how…but everything was getting so dark…  
  
"I love you, Lady Yui," someone whispered.  
  
She was falling…falling…  
  
*****  
  
Suboshi caught his priestess in his arms.  
  
"Handy thing, these forgetfulness leaves," he told her, almost conversationally. "I can't allow you to remember that Amiboshi is still alive." He smoothed her hair back somewhat awkwardly. "I have to take you back now, but please don't worry. I'll protect you."  
  
*****  
  
"Mother, I'm home," Keika called, flinging open the door to the house.  
  
"Take off your sandals, Keika," his mother's voice replied from the living room.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied automatically, kicking them off and practically running to the door to the room Yui was staying in. "Your dinner will be ready in about a half an hour, Yui," he called to her.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
/Maybe she fell asleep. She said she was tired/  
  
"Miss Yui? I'm coming in," he called, opening the door slowly.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
He opened the door all the way, but the room was completely empty. The bed was neatly made. It looked like it hadn't been slept on since that morning. There was no sign that anyone had been staying there.  
  
"Yui?" he called, his heart suddenly leaping in his chest. He ran to the door of the bath, flinging it open only to find that room deserted as well. Neat and ordered and completely devoid of life. He stood frozen, his hand clenched on the doorpost.  
  
/She left…she went back…/  
  
"But what about this afternoon?" he asked no one in particular. "She seemed so happy…why would she…why…"  
  
/Perhaps the happiness wasn't for you. Perhaps it wasn't you she smiled for/  
  
"She said that she'd be staying…she…"  
  
/She's gone/  
  
Keika shuddered as the truth came crashing down on him. She had left, not telling him most likely to avoid an argument. He would never see her beautiful, sad smile again. She had lit up his world, letting him forget about the dark, blank wall that separated him from his past. Now she was gone, and he felt the emptiness creeping back into his heart.  
  
"Now I have no past, and no future," he whispered to the wind.  
  
*****  
  
Yui awoke slowly, opening her eyes cautiously. She was lying on a bed in a large room, that she recognized after a moment as her room in the Kutou palace. The window was shut tight and she could hear the muffled sound of rain striking the roof and ground. She could almost convince herself that she was back at home, except that Suboshi was asleep in a chair next to her bed, his head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Yui smiled to herself. He was so innocent when he slept, his olive hair somewhat mussed and one arm falling carelessly across his chest. She couldn't remember what had prompted him to sleep in her room the night before, but it seemed natural. For a moment she was struck by an odd feeling of Déjà vu, but it passed as soon as it had come. Suboshi's eyes fluttered open slowly, and he turned to look at her.  
  
"I hope you slept well, Lady Yui," he greeted her.  
  
"I did," she answered, sitting up and letting her legs slip off the edge of the bed.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Suboshi asked, looking hopeful. Yui got up and crossed to where her outfit was folded and waiting.  
  
"No," she replied, "Not yet, thank you." She stared down at the short blue kimono she had never seen before and tried to shake off the weird feeling that she was in some sort of dream.  
  
"Can I get you anything at all?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"Yes," Yui answered, unaware of Suboshi, who had brightened at her words. "You can go and find Nakago for me. We have to leave for Konan very soon and I need to talk to him before we leave. I have plans he should be made aware of as to what I'll do to that wretch, Miaka." Suboshi's face fell once more.  
  
"Yes, Lady Yui," he replied. "I'll bring him right away."  
  
"By this time tomorrow, it will finally be too late," Yui murmured.  
  
*****  
  
Suboshi listened to the hollow echoing of his footsteps as he walked down the strangely empty main corridor of the Kutou palace, heading once again toward the main chamber, where Nakago would be.  
  
"Amiboshi brought you smiles and laughter, but all I could ever give you was violence and revenge and blood," Suboshi said ruefully. He looked back at Lady Yui's room and his fists tightened angrily. "But that's what you'll have, Lady Yui. I took your laughter from you to save my brother's life, but I'll give you all the blood in Konan."  
  
*****  
  
For some time after Yui had left their home, Keika and his family held onto the hope that she might be back. Their hearts would jump every time someone knocked on the door, only to be disappointed. After a while, Keika's parents and friends sadly admitted that the girl was not coming back.  
  
But Keika could not bring himself to give up, could not bring himself to bury his last ray of sunshine. And even months and years after she had left him, he still would fancy he saw her sometimes, in town, or coming up the path to the meadow. He knew she could not have forgotten him...that someday she would come back. And always, he listened for her knock on the door.  
  
Author's Notes: ::sniff:: The ending even gets *me* depressed. I know it seems very much along the lines of a Shakespearian tragedy, but I didn't want this to become an AU fic. I wanted it to be something that could conceivably happen within the storyline of the series, so I had to set the stage for later events. Thank you again for reading and for being patient with me. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
